The Differences Come
by Red-Girl 2o21
Summary: The Hitachiin always have been so close... but decisions in their actions and their parents decisions threaten their ways. Couples will be announced later none really, just hinting Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Differences Come**

By: Red-Girl 2o21

Author's Note: Here's my first try at a Ouran Host Club. Now here's the legal clause: I do not own anything Ouran it is all copyrighted to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru have always been so close, everything about them alike minus temperment and maturity. Fashion and taste in clothes (due to their mother's influence), food, games, pleasures, activities, and school subjects were all the same. But sometimes there's a point in lives, despite how alike two people are, where things become to come out like the same kind of flowers growing in a garden but in different colors.

The scene begins to change from the two cute but lonely twins who had rejected others and stayed in their world to two handsome teens who stood in a garden with flowers in bloom. They stood under an archeway of green leaves of finely shaped bushes with flowers growing in them. Split down the middle was the invisible line of between them where their hands held that kept the scene in perfect symmetry standing together were where the flowers bloomed. All around them grew flowers that were yet to bloom. But then both look in an opposite direction noticing something odd, not wanting to let go of hands but yet wanting to, out of curiosity, on each side with the perfect symmetry were blooming flowers. On the left, Kaoru's, was a soft yellow flower as the flower on the right, Hikaru's, looked the same but was a vivid orange flower. Both wanted to get closer to the flowers but neither let go of the others hand.

"Huh?" Both said in unison rubbing their eyes waking up.

They woke up in the music room from a nap as both were shocked to see that they were on opposite sides of the red couch. This was a shock as Hikaru usually found Kaoru in his arms cuddling for safety.

"Hora, you two are finally awake," Kyoya said tapping both on the head with his notebook.

"Senpai...," Kaoru said looking up at Kyoya rubbing his head as Hikaru growled.

"...What was that for?!" Hikaru snapped ending Kaoru's soft voice with his voice.

"The Host Club will be open, Hikaru, where are the costumes?" Kyoya asked opening his book to write any more information he can gather from the situation that he has observed from the two.

The twins yawned at the same time as both stood up.

"Ano, why're you asking Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he tilted his head towards the left as Hikaru tilted his head to the right saying, "Yeah, why me?"

Kyoya looked at them as his glasses shinned in the light.

"Ah, even I know what's going on with you two," Kyoya said.

Both double blinked and shrugged unsure at Kyoya as both had their arms wrapped about the others waist as they huffed at Kyoya putting their own arms on their hips so they looked like a conjoined person putting their hands on their hips.

"How do you know **that**?" Both said to him.

"Because, I just know my facts," Kyoya said walking off as Mori and Hunny came in to carry the couch away (well more like Mori carried it as Hunny sat on it with bunbun giggling and admiring Takashi's strength).

Both the Hitachiin watched as Kyoya walked off as they wore different expressions. Kaoru more of a worried expression as Hikaru was of irritation.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said softly.

"Ah, hai, Kaoru," Hikaru said turning and resting his head on Kaoru's along with placing his arms to rest on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Let's go get the costumes," Kaoru said taking Hikaru's hand and leading him to the changing rooms.

"Un, okay," Hikaru said clutching onto Kaoru's hand feeling the uncertainty of the upcoming events that will effect their future forever.

* * *

Not sure if I have any other notes... Aside in the last sentence when Hikaru awknowledges Kaoru with a 'Un' which can be used as 'Yes' response. :3 

Please Review, X3 I hope for at least one to keep on going with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, I'll confess... there will be slight Kaoru x Kyoya incinuation and Hitachiin twin lovings and Hikaru x Haruhi XD ... I already mentioned the Legal stuff first chapter so that should be enough :3

* * *

Kaoru looked on as he and Hikaru helped place costumes on the other members. It was a rushed order by Tamaki for Hikaru and Kaoru to design and make J-Rocker looking costumes. The different materials, the harsh and soft appearances, the many buckles, belts, and lace, everything designed to make them in less than a week. What was Tamaki-Tono thinking?! Kaoru buckled the last buckle on Kyoya's suit as the long collar with the silver cross reflected in the mirror.

Hikaru was helping Mori with his army like outfit with the boots and green suit leaving the jacket chest open with dog tags and placing a green hat with a star on it on Mori's head as Kaoru was finishing up Kyoya's costume.

"Whew," Kaoru said wiping his forehead.

"Arigatou Kaoru, you seem to know that I like to stay as well covered as possible," Kyoya said turning around closing his eyes and smiling as he switched his glasses to a darker frame.

Kaoru smiled proud as Kyoya walked off. He turned to look at Hikaru shuffling with Haruhi's dress as Tamaki was spinning around making it hard for Hikaru to concentrate. Kaoru watched curiously as he moved to Huni putting him in torn overalls with a black and white stripped shirt on and handing him army looking boots for his size. He also handed Huni a matching stripped shirt to go on bun-bun. Kaoru just continued to watch as Hikaru was bothered by Tamaki to have something snap instantly as Hikaru made the frills on Haruhi's gothic lolita outfit flow outwards more.

"Ah, Hikaru," Kaoru said coming up taking out a travel sized sewing kit from his pocket. He somehow had the skill to flick the needle up and streach out thread a piece of black thread and place a piece in his mouth as he held the end in one hand and the spool in the other. He then let go of the thread in his mouth, caught the needle in his teeth, loop the thread in the eye of the needle while just looking at the point of his nose and just flicked his wrist so the thread snaped and had a perfect length thread ready. "Her frills at her sleeve are coming undone, these costumes were made too rushed," Kaoru said as he knelt next to Haruhi's left hand to sew up some loose lace.

"Ah, arigatou Kaoru," Hikaru said as He finished placing the white apron on Haruhi's lolita costume.

"No problem, Hikaru!" Kaoru responded matching the syllables and fond tones that Hikaru had used to address him.

Both giggled gleefully as Haruhi had such a plain look on her face.

"Are you two done yet?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru and Hikaru were giving eachother those loving eyes. "Tch, save it for your designations you two, don't waste the energy."

Tamaki was about to chase after Haruhi until Kaoru and Hikaru with their glaring cat-like eyes grabbed their king.

"Hey, Tono," Hikaru started.

"It's time for you," Kaoru chimed as the rest of the host club stood outside as the changing room doors closed.

"...to put on your costume," the eerie chime of their voices rang as the rest stood outside with sweatdrops.

Everybody stood with a scared expression as they heard the twins wrestling with Tamaki getting his costume on him.

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Just one review keeps me going X3 please? 


End file.
